Cold Rage
by Hitman of Gotham
Summary: Cold Rage is a story set in the Emperor's Hammer Territories, based on a fictional online club of which I'm a member. If you want more background data on the Emperor's Hammer see the links in my profile. Any SW fan can read and enjoy this though.


**Cold Rage**

By Tomaas Montte (Hitman of Gotham at )

**Korriban**

**0920 hours**

**25 ABY (Present Day)**

Jax Mirishi had landed his freighter about a klick from the old tombs the spacer had told him about. A few drinks in the tapcafe and the fossil had spilled about their location. The valley certainly looked impressive. Large ancient statues and giant doorways carved in the cliff sides. Now to see if he could dig up some of that treasure the old man had babbled about. Jax was in deep to the Hutts and that was never a wise place to be. It almost seemed like fate the old guy opening up like that for a few drinks. Jax had a knack for finding golden opportunities like this. It was gambling he was bad at.

He walked up to the doorway that was the second one in on the right. He'd approached from the south side like the old timer said. Sure enough there were deep cuts into the stone, melted or vaporized. This was it. The old man had said he was part of an Imperial expedition some years back that had snuck onto Korriban looking for Sith relics. Claimed the whole thing had gone wrong. Said the two Jedi with them had gone insane and destroyed the whole expedition before sealing the tomb again. Those marks in the stone had to be lightsaber marks. Jax just knew it, what else could score stone like that?

Jax carefully went over to the nearby headless statue and searched its base. Sure enough there was a switch built into some old carvings that must have been the Sith language. That thought made Jax pause for a second. He wasn't so young that he didn't remember when Vader was running the galaxy. Some of the stories he'd heard back then made a man's blood run cold. Still, Ardulla the Hutt wanted his money. Stupid podracing anyway, hardly anyone watched it these days and he'd just known that the Dug would win. How was he supposed to know that new droid pilot would take the race?

Jax snorted. Enough silly superstitions, he needed to get in and find those gems the old guy had been talking about. He hadn't said there were a lot but supposedly there was a red one the size of your fist. That ought to pay Ardulla off and get him that new hyperdrive he needed to start making regular runs again. He twisted what he supposed was a 'letter' and the doors started to ponderously swing open in utter silence. _That_ was creepy. Nothing that old should move that quietly.

As he entered the doorway Jax switched on the glowrod at his belt throwing the interior into shadows. The old man had said that past the entry chamber would be….

There was something on a pedestal by the door. It looked a lot like a body too. It had been laid out almost ceremonially with its arms crossed over its chest. What in the worlds….? The body seemed like it hadn't decomposed at all, as if it were freshly dead. Strangely over that fresh body was a layer of dust and the clothes were coming apart at the seams from dry rot. The clothes… that looked almost like an Imperial Intelligence uniform but the markings were strange. Instead of the familiar Imperial shoulder patch there was a stylized red logo featuring a Hammer. Similar, but not the same. There was a large hole over the stomach area covering pink scar tissue, and at the belt was a DL-44 Blaster Pistol and a…..sithspit, a lightsaber. Jax immediately started rethinking the relative value of that jewel to his life. Then he thought about keeping all those credits to himself. He could probably get enough from the lightsaber to pay his debts and then have the jewel he was told about to keep him in comfort. Jax tried to push the thought out of his head as unnecessarily risky and foolish. He couldn't let it go though; it almost felt like his greed was pushing him forward getting stronger the more he tried to fight it. Jax licked his lips nervously and held his hand out toward the body. Lightsabers commanded a pretty good price on the black market these days even with the return of the Jedi Order. They were still rare and powerful. His hand was shaking a bit as he reached toward the silver and black cylinder. He knew this wasn't a great idea but if he couldn't take a lightsaber from a corpse in the open, how was he going to dig gems out of a tomb?

Jax closed his hand around the lightsaber and winced at how cold it felt and looked rapidly at the corpse for a reaction. It just lay there doing nothing. The man's eyes closed and militarily cut hair never moving out of place. Jax chuckled in relief.

"Next thing you know, my nerves will have me talking to myself." Jax muttered. Then laughed again as he realized his own joke.

He gripped the lightsaber more firmly and tugged at it to free it from the weapons belt.

The room exploded into thunder and horrible shadows as the "corpse" arched its back and screamed as if in agony throwing Jax backward with unseen force. He sailed through the air and slammed against the wall striking his head. As he slid downward he could still see the dark shadows flying crazily about the room and through the man who obviously _wasn't _a corpse. His vision blurred and stars swam in front of his eyes as he reached the bottom limply collapsing man was still screaming in pain and rage as Jax lost consciousness.

**Aurora Prime**

**0200**

**About 14 years ago…**

Tomaas Montte crept slowly through the shadows of New Imperial City's lowest levels. His dark robes never making a sound as he stalked his prey. He'd followed a Trandoshan agent named K'orskk back here from Hiran. Trandoshans weren't common in the Hammer territories and Montte was curious what the alien was after here. He could have killed K'orskk back on Hiran where he'd been doing some investigating for his House. He'd merely overheard the Trandoshan talking to an Ishi Tib about meeting a "dark Jedi" on Aurora to discuss the "big move." There might be some useful information exchanged here that he could pass on to the Fleet and his Clan.

Besides he still had a week left of leave from the Fleet and he didn't want to spend all his time "meditating." He'd just reached the rank of Jedi Knight a few months ago and was still eager to test his limits. Besides, Tom despised aliens. There were a few that had earned his grudging respect, but as far as Tom was concerned Palpatine had it right when he wanted to exterminate them all. They weren't to be trusted. K'orskk was an underhanded smuggler and bounty hunter who also dabbled in piracy. Montte had heard quite an earful from his contacts when he'd looked into K'orskk during his trip back to Aurora. He was even suspected of piracy against the EH and wanted for questioning. To top it off K'orskk was stupid and careless. Two traits that would have gotten him killed had Montte not called in a favor from some friends in the TIE Corps and called them off when K'orskk entered Aurora orbit. He wanted to talk to this Trandoshan and badly.

Tom saw K'orskk look around nervously and step into an alley about a block ahead. The alley was black and unlit. Down here things like streetlamps often got deliberately destroyed by the residents. Aurora was a fairly new planet from an Imperial perspective, but it never takes long for slime to gather at the bottom of any city. Tom walked to the opposite side of the street and found a darkened doorway that would give him line of sight on the alley that K'orskk had ducked into. Settling himself he drew upon the Force and the alley seemingly sprang closer in his vision and became as brightly lit as a moonlit night. K'orskk was there and talking to a figure wearing robes remarkably similar to his own. He felt anger rise inside him and fed it to the force drawing more power to extend his senses outward. Suddenly the conversation became clear as day.

"We want assurances." K'orskk hissed in his brutal tongue. "We think perhaps this too good an offer to be true."

"What is it you want from us Trandoshan we have paid you what we agreed upon and have no further need of your 'services.' "The robed figure was speaking through a voice filter and Tom could not identify them by their voice. "We will depart soon and have no further business with you."

K'orskk laughed a hissing gurgling chuckle. "Ah, but what of the Fleet? Perhaps they will find out our role in this if you do not succeed? Perhaps I should be speaking to them about assurances there will be no retribution on K'orskk?"

The robed figure stiffened and its hand went to its belt pulling aside a fold of the robes. Tom focused as hard as he could but even his Force enhanced sight couldn't make out the details of the lightsaber. Tom cursed softly to himself he wanted to know who was involved in this plot and a lightsaber was a quick way to identify Dark Jedi as each was unique.

K'orssk laughed again and said "Now little Jedi, do you really want the attention flashing that blade around will bring? There would be questions I think. What will you say then? 'I was down here meeting with the contact that arranged for the Dark Jedi to have all the ships they need when they depart the Hammer Territories?' For all you know you could be being watched right now. Your blade would give you away."

As K'orskk continued to laugh the robe figure bristled and shot glances around furtively. Then Tom felt it. A force touch, he tried to pull back his senses quickly but too late. He was made.

"Fool !" the Dark Jedi in the alley screamed through the voice filter at K'orskk, then turned and began running with Force enhanced speed. "You were followed here and have already made good on your threat!"

K'orskk whirled rapidly, looking for the threat that had so excited the Dark Jedi he'd been speaking to. While he did Tom gathered the Force to himself and felt the energy surge through his body along with his anger. When he felt like he was humming with Force energy he sprang out from his concealment and cleared the entire street in one leap. K'orskk was a lot faster than he was smart though and had a blaster out and firing. He could only see a shadowy blur as Tom sailed through the air but the blur was headed directly toward him. It didn't take smarts to see _that_ threat.

Tom drew his legs up and circled them with his arms turning his landing into a roll that ended directly before K'orssk. He leapt upward with the Teras Kasi move Rising Rancor, splaying his closed fists outward and knocking the blaster from K'orskk's claw. Tom immediately danced backward as K'orskk rebounded and slashed at him with the now empty claw. Seeing that the brute force moves wouldn't work in his favor anymore Tom slipped into the echani fighting style without missing a beat turning his body to present a narrow target and tightening his defense. Tom weaved like a swamp snake as K'orskk rained a flurry of heavy blows about him but never connected solidly as Tom slid away and rolled from glancing impacts. With a quick flick of his wrist, Tom slid a vibroblade from the sleeve of his robes and activated it. The hum went unheard underneath K'orssk's roars of combat. Tom worked himself in a circle around K'orssk. He always kept just out of reach. Then Tom deliberately left an opening, baiting K'orskk to attack. The Trandoshan wasted no time and lunged forward with all his might, claws bared and eyes flaring. Tom spun around him with a dancer's grace and buried the vibroblade in K'orskk's lower back then withdrew it calmly as the Trandoshan collapsed to the ground unable to move.

"What did you do to me?" K'orskk asked his voice muffled from his face pressing against the ground. "I can't feel my body!"

"What I did Trandoshan, is sever a primary nerve cluster in your lower spine." Tom said after switching the blade off and cleaning it before replacing it in its wrist sheathe. "Don't worry; I'll make sure the medical staff repair the damage before we have our little chat. I want you to feel what's coming."

"Chat? About what? What are you talking about?" K'orskk stammered or tried to with his face pressed against the ground.

"Well I'm going to call a friend I have in the Hammer's Fist to come and help pick you up, then we're going to get on a ship I have stashed away and I'm going to take you to a Very Bad Place." Tom answered. "It's a place even I don't go much, but it will be useful for our talk. It can be very motivational."

"You're….insane." K'orskk wheezed against the pavement, struggling to make his nonresponsive limbs move.

"No, I'm not insane just motivated and angry." Tom replied. "I don't like traitors or the scum that help them. You're going to give me names of every Dark Jedi that you've dealt with, what you've supplied to them, and the details of their plot."

"I don't…don't know any of that." K'orskk said with difficulty the shock of his injury starting to affect his speech. "Used …filter, never told us…how…swear on…Wookie pelts."

Tom rolled K'orssk over with a booted foot and toed the mentioned pelts. Then drew back his cowl and looked K'orskk directly in the eyes. "I hope you're lying now, because after we get done with you, you will know new levels of pain if you have nothing to add Trandoshan."

"Jedi…too." K'orskk whimpered.

"And a loyal one. But I'm not turning you over to the Council; I don't know who I can trust there." Tom said and watched K'orskk relax a little. "I'm also Imperial Intelligence and we're going to take a trip to the Lichtor you and me."

K'orskk's eyes shot open as adrenaline surged through his now useless body. "I will tell you anything Jedi! No need for that! I will tell you where the hatching caves of my home are if you wish, but I do not know what you seek."

"Well, K'orskk we shall find out if that's true on the Lichtor." Tom said and moved his boot from toying with the Wookie scalps to rest it heavily on K'orssk's chest. The boot was made of Trandoshan skin leather. "If you can give me nothing else, you will provide me with a new set of boots."

Tom marveled at a new sight in the galaxy, he'd always assumed Trandoshans had no tear ducts but evidently they did because this one was crying.

**Dungeon Ship Lichtor **

**1200 hours**

Tom sipped caf in the agents briefing room as he waited for the results of the interrogation. He'd done some cursory mind scans with his Jedi abilities and leaned on K'orskk a little as he transported him to the Lichtor, but he hadn't learned much. The Trandoshan seemed to be telling the truth as he knew it. There hadn't been much face to face contact and the Dark Jedi involved in the plot had been very circumspect when dealing with K'orskk and his associates, he had learned that it was a large number of ships those Jedi had purchased, but no exact figures, K'orskk hadn't known. Still Tom had pulled enough out of K'orskk's mind to understand that the Dark Jedi had purchased enough to move a substantial amount of cargo. What were they planning?

The door to the briefing room shot open with a whoosh and the interrogator stepped in holding the data module from the torture droid and a sheet of flimsi. "I've got your results sir." he said. "Nothing new really I ran him through the standard protocols and the modified questioning regimen you requested but no pertinent information."

"He didn't break?" Tom asked astounded. "That's impressive."

"Oh he broke alright, told us everything about his 'organization' and their bases. We'll be forwarding that to the Fleet, but nothing about this…matter… you're investigating. It might be a blind sir." The interrogator offered.

Tom stiffened a bit at the implied rebuke. "My feelings tell me it is not Lieutenant" Tom said his voice deepening. "There is something there and I need to find it. The Force is roiling with possibilities right now and seeing the future isn't my strong suit."

"Well, sir the lizard was a dead end. I'll put the sanction order in if you're satisfied?"

"Yes Lieutenant, he is of no further use to me." Tom said "Have the boots delivered to my home on Aurora."

"Of course sir." The interrogator said and then held out the data module and flimsy. "Here sir the results of the questioning and an intercept from comm traffic for you. It was marked personal sir but not encrypted."

Tom took the flimsi and module and thanked the Lieutenant with a nod and sat back down to drink his caf while he read.

"_Tomaas,_

_ I have not heard from you in some time and hope you are well. I contacted the Challenge and your Squadron Commander said you were currently on leave. Knowing how you like to wander I sent this to your home and hope it reaches you. I've been away for the last few weeks studying on Korriban. You would not believe the knowledge here Tomaas! Still I have been plagued by troubling thoughts and premonitions and would like for you to join me here to discuss them as you play a part in some of my visions. I do not command this, but ask it as your friend and mentor. _

_Arion Sunrider_

_P.S. The exposure to the Sith alphabet here would do your studies some good apprentice I'm sure you've let that aspect lag while studying your beloved 'tactics.'"_

Tom chuckled and folded the flimsi before placing it inside his robes. Arion, of course! His Master would be able to shed some light on this matter and help put a stop to it. Tom briefly reached into the Force and felt the currents around him pulling him toward Korriban. The dangerous currents still swirled everywhere, but the Force was certainly guiding him toward his former Master. Arion was almost family and if Tom couldn't trust him who could he trust?

**Planet Korriban**

**2000 Hours**

**Two days later**

Tom landed on Korriban near the Imperial Research Site. He'd borrowed an YT-2400 from House Aleema that he used to fly when posted there as a Krath. His robes bore the crimson of Sith now, but he was still conflicted about the choice and hadn't begun to think of himself as a Sith yet. He'd jumped Orders to help out and put his flying skills in the service of the Dark Brotherhood when called to do so. His sense of duty was strong, but it just didn't feel right. He often thought he'd go back to the Krath one day and the Force seemed to pull him along that train of thought. He'd wanted to bring along a few passengers and equipment and his TIE Advanced just wasn't equipped for that. Plus a two day flight in a starfighter was no one's idea of a comfortable trip.

Tom walked down the ramp and onto the surface of the planet. The power seemed to be an almost physical slap to him and he stood stunned for a moment feeling the dark side energy roiling about him. Then he cleared his head and looked back into the ship and motioned at his passengers. Two Mandalorians dressed in full kit clanked their way down the ramp behind Tom, black and gray armor seeming to absorb light rather than reflecting it.

"I need to check in with the expedition commander and we'll be on our way." Tom said to them, then switched to Mando'ade "Prepare our 'surprise' I sense betrayal here and I want to be cautious."

The Mando mercenaries merely nodded in unison and started securing their kit, going through their weapons and checking each other's armor as Tom walked off briskly toward the base camp. In only a few minutes he'd reached the camp and found several scientists hunched over old tablets busily cleaning and restoring them as well as a cadre of Brotherhood guards gathered around a black uniformed Security officer.

The sight of the security officer made Tom pause for a moment, but then he began walking directly toward the group. The Officer looked up at a nod from one of the guards and saw Tom approaching. His eyes took in the robes and then the face above them. A smile broke out suddenly. "Commander Montte!"

"Colonel Asaire." Montte replied cursing the man for showing his familiarity. This is why covert operatives shouldn't ever interact with uniformed personnel Tom thought. "What brings you to Korriban?"

"I'm actually here to speak with Headmaster Sunrider, but these gentlemen seem to object to him being disturbed." Asaire said with only a hint of sarcasm. "I was trying to explain to them the chain of command in the…"

"They told you correctly Asaire." Montte interrupted a bit harshly. "They take orders from Jedi not you. Your authority doesn't mean anything here and even if it did I can assume that you aren't a part of this expedition and therefore outside its chain of command."

Asaire looked like he'd bitten into a rotten jumja fruit. "I'm well aware of that _Commander. _" Asaire said with a pointed glance at Tom's robes. "I had no idea you were such a stickler for _military_ protocol."

Tom bristled a bit as Asaire continued. "Still I'm glad to see you. If I can have a moment of your time alone I think we can resolve all of this."

Tom nodded and then signed for the guards to return to their posts as he followed Asaire away from the camp. "Now Asaire, what is it you…"

Asaire interrupted "Code Delta Tau 75 Commander."

Montte stopped as if physically slapped his blood running cold. Then his face flushed in anger and he rushed to catch up to Asaire. When he did he grabbed the man by the arm and whirled him around. "You don't have the authority to…"

Asaire held out a datapad and corresponding sheet of flimsi carrying both the seal of the Executive Officer and the Director of Operations of Intelligence. "No I don't, but they do. I'm sorry Tom but I need your help with this one."

Tom grabbed the datapad and began scanning a list of names of Dark Jedi. "By Aleema's Black Bones Asaire, the Grandmaster's name is on this list!"

"And you see our problem." Asaire deadpanned, "Some of our own agents we aren't sure of. You aren't on the possible list, but others are."

"This is insane, this many Jedi wouldn't betray…" Montte began only to be cut off again.

"Order 66 Tom!" Asaire said with a little heat. "I thought you were a historian. I've been doing this for longer than you've been alive and without the magic tricks you have. I'm dead certain this is for real. They are plotting something and they plan to do it soon. We aren't sure what, but we need to start bringing them in and finding out while we can."

The words echoed in Tom's head. _'They are plotting something…' _ Tom realized what was going on. They had bought a fleet and were going to desert. They were leaving the Hammer high and dry…in a time of war. Montte looked at Asaire again with rage in his eyes.

"How sure are you?" Tom asked. "About Arion."

Asaire's face seemed to show the pain Tom was feeling. "Tom don't…you're too close to this…"

"How. Sure." Montte was trembling with rage now but his eyes voice remained calm and level.

"Very Tom. The XO thinks he might be a ringleader." Asaire said and it looked like it broke his heart to see Tom like this. "I know you two go back Tom. Heck I trained you in Intel so I know what you're feeling..."

"You. Know. Nothing!" Tom spat. "The bond between Master and Apprentice is…different. "

Asaire waited for a moment as Tom physically calmed himself before speaking again. "What's the call here Tom? As you pointed out you have rank and position on this one if you want to exercise it."

Tom stared out into the darkness mutely for a moment then said. "I do. I need you to disable anything that can fly around here except my freighter; we'll take him out on that. I came here expecting to deal with disloyal Jedi; I just didn't think it would be him. I'm going to go collect him while you do that. I'll deal with the camp on the way out, one way or another."

"Tom are you sure?" Asaire said "I could detain him if…."

Tom glared at the older officer causing him to stop speaking. "No. You Couldn't. I'm not sure I can, but I'm going to try. I can feel him up on one of the peaks. I'm going back to my ship to reequip and in 15 minutes I'm heading out. Give me another 30 to reach him and start detaining him before you start disabling the ships I don't want him prepared."

Asaire watched Tom's back as he stiffly marched back towards his ship. "May the Force be with you." Asaire muttered with a grimace and then went looking for his explosives kit.

Tom walked up the slope of the canyon toward a peak above. The Force was guiding him toward his former master. Arion fairly glowed like a beacon on normal days; here on Korriban he was like a dark sun in the currents of the Force. Tom had changed out of his robes and into his black Intelligence uniform. It was crisp and new because he'd never actually worn it other than at his graduation from the academy. One of the few benefits of covert operation was not having to wear the uniform. What he was about to do called for it though. He'd seen the looks as he walked through the base camp. Startlement on the people's faces turning to resentment and hatred. No one liked Intel, especially not covert Intel. They felt betrayed.

"Well join the club folks. That betrayed feeling has been going around a lot lately."Tom muttered under his breath as he neared the peak. He had the warrant for Arion's arrest folded in one black gloved hand. His rage simmered and he focused it into channeling the dark side. He was trying to build up a reservoir to draw from when the confrontation came. Arion was Dark Council, but there wasn't anyone else to do this and by virtue of their connection Tom might be able to pull it off.

Tom cleared the last rise and saw a flattened peak before him surrounded by obelisks covered in Sith runes. Arion was sitting in front of the furthest, facing away from Tom. Tom studied his Master's turned back and felt a surge of hurt and anger wash over him and send his rage to new heights.

Tom checked his chrono, took a deep breath and then sighed softly before moving forward across the flattened stone. Noting the terrain and mentally taking note of the position of the obelisks as well as a small patch of sand near the center. He realized he was making tactical notes on terrain and tried to relax his demeanor. He needed to not project hostility if he had any hope of doing this without resistance.

"Hello Tomaas." Arion said without turning. "I'm glad you could join me, I've been looking forward to seeing you again."

"Arion, we must talk." Tom said

"We _are_ talking apprentice, or had you not noticed." Arion said wryly.

"Arion turn around." Tom said. "Now, please."

Arion sat unmoving. "Was there a problem when you landed Tomaas?"

Tomaas was becoming angrier, this was no time for Arion's mystical holy man act, there were important matters to deal with. "There was a Security Officer who wanted to speak with you. Your guards were preventing him." Tom paused and cleared his throat carefully speaking the truth. "I took care of the problem, but speaking with him made me fairly angry."

"Ah." Arion said. "That explains the rage you're giving off. I sense you have something you wish to discuss."

"Most _perceptive_, Master." It was Tom's turn to be wry. "Turn around and face me. Now."

Arion stood and turned a frown on his face that slackened into a controlled demeanor though one eyebrow rose slowly as he looked Tom over. "That's a new look for you Tom, I don't believe I like it."

"Arion Sunrider," Tom's voice rose as he held out the warrant. "I hereby notify you of an official warrant for your arrest."

Arion simply stared at the paper with his hands clasped, looking at Tom intently. "I take it you are already aware why I asked you here to talk then."

Tom's jaw clenched. "I'd hoped I was wrong. " Tom took a deep breath and tried to be rational. "Look Arion, come along peacefully and I'll try and help. We have history. I'll take you to the Sovereign instead of the Lichtor. That will draw some heat from above but it's a start. Maybe I can work a deal with the Inquisitors, you know, testify against the conspirators and give us names in return for an amnesty…"

"Tom, stop." Arion said harshly. "We are leaving and we want you to come with us. I will not be going to the Lichtor or the Sovereign or Aurora for that matter."

"Don't do this." Tom's voice was subdued but husky. "We're family, don't _do_ this."

Arion looked sad for the briefest moment, and then his face hardened. "I ask you the same Apprentice, search your feelings and remain loyal to what is important."

Tom reacted as if Arion had slapped him. "Feelings? Loyal? I am _loyal_ to the Empire."

"Really Tom?" Arion asked. "Which Empire? There are several these days all claiming Palpatine's old throne rightfully belongs to them. Meanwhile the Force is eternal and true disciples of it will rise to enlightenment and power on their own mer…."

"Bantha Poodoo." Tom interrupted. "Whenever you're nervous or trying to justify yourself you open your mouth and mystical Bantha Poodoo rolls out."

Arion looked completely shocked for once. Tom _never_ talked to him this way.

"Our loyalty is to the Hammer and ultimately the Grand Admiral; it is sworn there in my case multiple times. There is nothing unclear about that and the Force is a tool to be utilized in that service, a focus for our rage to make it useful to the Imperium and I shall be damned if I'll let you twist that around in some' philosophical' discussion!"It was quite possibly the harshest and most confrontational speech Tom had ever directed at his master.

"Tom my loyalty is to the Brotherhood and to the Force. It always has been." Arion replied calmly, "It's obvious we see the Force in entirely different ways my friend…"

"No." Tom said flatly

Arion paused "I'm missing something then Tom because your view of the Force seems to be contradictory to what I…"

"No." Tom said again more forcefully. "I am not the friend of a traitor to his oath. I'm tired of talking about 'philosophical differences' and 'loyalty to concepts.' You owe obedience to the Hammer and I will enforce it if I have to. Surrender your lightsaber and come with me. Now."

It was Arion's turn. "No. No I don't believe I will _Apprentice_. I think I shall do as I wish where and when I wish. I had hoped to take you with me, but that doesn't seem possible. I'll have to restrain you of course…"

Tom's lightsaber ignited with a snap-hiss. "It seems we've come to an impasse then with only one resolution Arion."

"Indeed, though it saddens me we have come to this." Arion's saber came up as it came to life in a defensive posture. Then he rapidly spun and slashed twice as two projectiles hummed through the air behind him. Both exploded in a bright flash and a fine powder filled the air around Arion. Tom flipped backwards to avoid the dust as it settled and settled into a Form III defensive stance.

Arion turned slowly around covered in the grayish powder and let out an undignified sneeze. "Tactics. Your specialty. What do I have the honor of…wearing, Tom?"

"Ysalimiri musk bonded to beskar." Tom replied with a cruel smile. It resists lightsabers just enough to shatter instead of vaporize. And now you're covered with it. That should hamper you a bit."

Arion grimaced and moved forward with a panther's grace his black and purple robes swishing under the grey coating. "Hamper perhaps but not stop. I will be leaving Korriban tonight Tom and the Hammer soon."

Two explosions ripped through the valley below and Tom grinned again. "Would you like to wager on that Arion?"

"Impressive," Arion said. "_Most_ impressive. You must have had an excellent teacher."

"He had his moments." Tom replied circling around as Arion continued to turn to face him. "But he got old and his judgment became clouded."

Arion lunged forward using Form I his movements fluid and graceful as he slashed horizontally at Tom's head and then reversed for a low slash at the his ankles. Tom blocked the first with ease and leapt over the second and returned a downward stroke while airborne to drive Arion back a pace.

Arion gestured and Tom raised his blade to block whatever attack was coming, but he had misjudged. The sand he'd noticed earlier came swirling from behind him and seemed to leap into his eyes and down his throat. He stumbled backward weaving his saber in a defensive pattern blindly as he backpedaled. He felt searing pain as Arion scored a hit on his left arm. A minor hit but a hit nonetheless. He rolled backward as he felt the pain using the Force powered by his pain and rage to roll completely across the peak before standing and coughing the sand out of his lungs. He whipped his wrist to his mouth and shouted "Delta Epsilon Seven, I repeat Delta Epsilon Seven!"

Arion turned into a blur as whining projectiles filled the air his saber flashing and humming as it picked almost every projectile out of the air. Two managed to score and his saber arm jerked twice and blood was staining his robes.

Tom charged forward switching to Form V, his personal favorite of the forms, but one he had not completely mastered yet. Still with the rage flowing through him and the projectiles continuing to whir towards Arion it might just work. Arion spun as if in a dance firmly in Form III now as he was weakened and partially cut off from the Force he was desperate for defense. Tom charged in with a lightning fast staccato of slashes from each side and a followed by a sweep at the midsection that were all blocked however when he kicked out with his foot in a Teras Kasi strike it scored solidly sending Arion cartwheeling backward with a whoosh of air.

Arion continued the cartwheel turning it into a withdrawal down the slope and away from the mando snipers line of fire. Tom had no choice but to follow while he was weakened and try to keep his Master from recovering. Arion came out of the cartwheel and drew on as much of the Force he could to enhance his run downslope to the camp with Tom following close behind screaming his rage.

They burst into a camp in chaos, people running about and trying to extinguish their burning ships. The sight barreling down the mountain froze the scientists in their tracks, but the guards raised their force pikes and moved to form a line between Arion and Tom. They posted into Echani fighting styles and struck as one at Tom as he barreled into the center of the line. He took a nasty cut to the ribs as he did but severed the heads from the middle two guardsmen with a broad slash and was through the line before the heads had completely left the bodies they belonged to.

Tom rounded on the two remaining guards before they had fully turned and snapped his arms in opposite directions. His right hand held the lightsaber and impaled the guard on that side through the chest. His left caught the guard on that side in the throat and crushed his windpipe. Tom spat and said "Tier 2 fighters should still be training."

His contempt nearly cost him his head. Tom sensed the danger and ducked just before Arion's blade would have decapitated him. He whirled catching Arion's blade on his own and backpedaled as Arion pressed the attack weaving his saber in a Form Tom was unfamiliar with and scoring three small hits that singed Tom's arms and legs.

Both combatants were bleeding freely and on the edge of exhaustion, but they rallied to face one another again. Blades humming fiercely as they moved, they circled one another with intense concentration.

Tom slashed down at two scientists that passed too close to him as they tried to escape the path of the melee, killing them instantly.

"That was brutal and unnecessary, Tom." Arion said with some heat. "I trained some of those people in Sith hieroglyphics, They were valuable assets."

" _I think I shall do as I wish where and when I wish._" Tom threw Arion's earlier words back at him. "That's how it feels master when someone lets their will trump their duty to you."

Arion renewed his assault and kept Tom backpedaling feeling his connection to the Force grow as the harsh winds of Korriban scoured some of the dust from him. "Tom your tactics were masterful, I'm proud, I truly am. But you continue to make a fatal error. "He slashed suddenly in a reversal and sent Tom sprawling as he blocked the heavy blow. "You rely on tactics Apprentice, while I feel the will of the Force!" He brought his blade around as if to make a downward stroke and reversed his grip as Tom brought his saber up to block he stabbed downward ramming the energy blade through Tom's midsection and deep into the ground below.

The screams were horrifying. As a healer Arion knew the pain and ultimate fatality of stomach wounds…unless he intervened. With a sigh he went and held Tom down while his apprentice cursed him fluently in eighteen separate languages. "Eighteen languages Tom? I _did_ teach you well." He reached out and placed his hand over Tom's eyes fighting off the weak attempts his apprentice made to stop him and murmured a phrase in ancient Sith as he channeled the Force. Tom slowly went limp and seemed dead. Arion had placed him into a healing coma. He lifted Tom in his arms and walked to the nearest tomb. With a moments concentration the doors opened for him and he walked through.

He placed Tom on a nearby pedestal and smiled. "A resting place for Guardians Tom, those that pursued their duty so strongly, they followed it past death." The ancient Sith honored that Tom. They respected that sort of devotion."

He paused for a moment then clipped Tom's lightsaber back into place and looked upon his apprentice. Then he folded Tom's hands across his chest so that he looked peaceful in his slumber. He stood there for a long time just looking at his apprentice. Then he slipped a red crystal from his sash into Tom's pocket and said "Goodbye Apprentice. You did what you thought was right and stood for that. You have my respect. If you are ever ready to find me, that crystal will lead you to me. I shall miss you."

With that he left to deal with the two mandos and find Tom's ship. He had plans to attend to.

**Planet Korriban**

**0930 Hours**

**Present Day**

Tom continued screaming from the phantom pain as he lashed out with the force again and again at the figure in front of him filled with his pain and rage nurtured inside for more than a decade. Jax's body was pulp before he regained control of himself. He sat there on the pedestal shaking and holding his face in his hands for a long time before he got up and staggered outside. He was still full of rage. Rage at his father for letting his mother die, rage at the universe for giving him this life, rage at his Master for abandoning what Tom held so dear, and rage at himself for failing to stop him.

Tom was unsteady his limbs weak from lack of use as he stumbled through the valley tracing the trail Jax had left in approaching the tomb and he occasionally grimaced as a phantom pain in his stomach almost overwhelmed him. He made it to the ship and realized he wasn't familiar with the model. It was something new then. He'd been out a long time. He sat on the ramp resting. He needed to get back to the Hammer Territories. While he'd slept he'd had visions. He'd seen the Exodus, the later uprising that had almost become a civil war, and even a restructuring of the Fleet. Then he'd seen an attack on Aurora Prime itself. He needed to be in a cockpit defending what he loved and passing on his knowledge to the Jedi that were left. He was needed, so he couldn't find Arion yet. His hand went to the pocket of his uniform and touched the crystal there. He thought to himself that perhaps rage, like revenge was best when it was cold. He pulled himself upward and made his way to the cockpit. He needed to get home. There was work to do.

8


End file.
